zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pająki (folklor)
Pająki są ośmionogimi stawonogami z rzędu Araneae. W całym folklorze, mitach i fikcji pająki przedstawiane są jako tajemnicze stworzenia. Chociaż w niektórych folklorach i mitach są one postrzegane jako dobroczynne stworzenia, wiele późnych fikcji i folklorów przedstawiało je jako wrogie istoty. Pająki są uważane za szczególnie przerażające i niepokojące przez tych, którzy cierpią z powodu nieuzasadnionego strachu przed pajęczakami znanym jako arachnofobia. Mitologia Podczas gdy w mitologiach, takich jak sumeryjskie, greckie, rzymskie, od Australijskich Aborygenów i wielu rdzennych Amerykanów pająki są przedstawiane jako nieszkodliwe lub wręcz dobroczynne stworzenia, inne starożytne wierzenia przedstawiały je jako oszustów i złoczyńców. W micie Indian Ameryki Północnej Lakota, podobny do pająka oszust o imieniu Unktomi znany był z wyrywania podróżników i bohaterów z ubrań. W starożytnym japońskim folklorze legendarny Minamoto no Raiko spotkał zmieniającego kształt pająka Tsuchigumo, który wciela się w postać młodego chłopca, aby zwabić bohatera w sieć, udającą dom. W zachodnioafrykańskim micie Anansi był oszustem bóstwa uosabianym w postaci pająka. Folklor Pająk był znany jako tytułowy główny antagonista wiersza z 1829 r. „Pająk i mucha” zmarłej autorki Mary Howitt: „Will you walk into my parlour?" said the Spider to the Fly, 'Tis the prettiest little parlour that ever you did spy; The way into my parlour is up a winding stair, And I've a many curious things to shew when you are there. „Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain, For who goes up your winding stair -can ne'er come down again." Pająki prawdopodobnie zyskały reputację jako symbole zła z powieści Biedermeiera The Black Spider z 1842 r., autorstwa zmarłego Jeremiasa Gotthelfa, gdzie pająk symbolizuje zło i reprezentuje moralne konsekwencje zawarcia paktu z diabłem. Ponadto pająk był znany jako główny antagonista dziecięcego rymu „Mała panna Muffet”, w którym tytułową postać przeraża duży pająk, który sprawia, że zaczyna uciekać. Przyjęcie pająków jako przerażających i drapieżnych stworzeń sprawiło, że stały się popularnymi antagonistami horroru i fantasy, a także powszechnymi symbolami i ikonami Halloween. Ponadto gigantyczne, zjadające ludzi pająki to zwykli wrogowie w fantasy, horrorach i science fiction, jak na przykład Szeloba z serii Władca Pierścieni, Aragog z serii Harry Potter, Kumonga z serii Godzilla i prawdziwa forma Pennywise'a/To z IT Stephena Kinga. Dodatkowo, czarne charaktery w powieściach często kojarzą się z pająkami lub mają zdolności podobne do pająków, takie jak Venom z Marvel Comics, Arachne Gorgon z Soul Eatera i wiele innych. We współczesnym folklorze pająki są przedmiotem wielu miejskich, horrorowych legend, takich jak to, że człowiek połyka pająki we śnie, małe pająki mogą wyłaniać się z ugryzień pająków, a pająki atakują banany wysyłane z zagranicy. W fałszywej wiadomości e-mail z Ameryki Południowej, która rozpoczęła się w 1999 r. i nadal się rozprzestrzenia do dziś, donosi się, że całkowicie fikcyjny gatunek pająka, znany jako South American Blush Spider, żyje w toaletach i gniazduje w jamach odbytu nieświadomych ofiar. W kryptozoologii istnieją pogłoski o kongijskim olbrzymim pająku znanym jako J'ba Fofi, a raporty pojawiły się już w latach 90. XIX wieku. Galeria Plik:Shelob1.jpg|Szeloba z Władcy Pierścieni Plik:250px-Aragog 1.jpg|Aragog z Harry'ego Pottera Plik:3026577-godzillafinalwars-kumonga 2.png|Kumonga z Godzilli Plik:Pennywise's true form.jpg|To z It Plik:Filing images 9080d38a7dde.jpg|Pająki z Arachnofobii Plik:General.png|Generał Pająk z Arachnofobii Plik:600px-8LF 29.jpg|Consuela z Ataku Pająków Plik:MinecraftSpider.png|Wrogie moby (Minecraft)Pająk z gry Minecraft Plik:DS2 Freja.png|Freja, Ulubienica Księcia z gry Dark Souls II Plik:Spider Limbo.jpg|Pająk z gry Limbo en:Spiders (folklore) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z folkloru Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z mitologii Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Ludożercy Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Enigmatyczni Kategoria:Amoralni Kategoria:Symboliczni Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Drapieżniki Kategoria:Podżegacze Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Typowe postacie